Curious By Nature
by Gelly619
Summary: Getting by in life was tough enough for this young woman, but when the terror twins are thrown into her life how will she cope? Rewrite of Curiosity Hung the Hacker SidesxOCxSunny Rating for wiggle room.
1. Chapter 1

**[] So here we are in the brand spankin' new rewrite of **_**Curiosity Hung the Hacker**_**. I'm proud to present; Curious By Nature. []**

I never really understood human society, hell, I was just a hermit. A smart hermit, sure… But I was just an anti-social shut in who spent most of her time online. I lived alone, as I was twenty four years old and a college student. I was just barely getting by with my little job at the local supermarket, but I suppose I couldn't ask for something better.

Although I had a crappy job and had a hard time getting along on my own.. Not, to brag I was actually a genius. I was a major in computer technology and I thought I knew a little more than I should.. It was actually fairly easy for me to hack into data bases AND still cover my tracks with ease.

But again, not to brag or anything.

I guess my scientific knowledge made up in the field of beauty. I was a very average looking young woman. I had shoulder length dull red hair and hazel eyes. I had pale skin, from lack of getting out, and an average build. I wasn't fat or anything, nor was I skinny. Just healthy, I suppose.

But let's get on with the story, shall we?

. . .

A sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my computer chair. A fan in the corner of my room blew my greasy hair around, tossing my already messy rats nest of hair about. Glancing to the alarm clock next to my bed it read in big green letters '8:34PM'. My chair squeaked in protest as I leant back further in it and rocking on the very edge of it.

The day itself had been very average. Woke up, went to class, went to work then came home. Class had been just the professor lecturing about special codes and such, nothing I didn't know already. The professor knew that too, and I could tell he secretly had it out for me. However, there wasn't anything he could do about it, I was just a genius.

Work was long and grueling. I had at least five customers complain to me about a certain product not being available and all I could say was there wasn't anything I could do, but that didn't stop them from giving me an earful. Besides the complaining customers, I had to stock shelves nearly all day as well, leaving me more tired than usual.

And now another boring evening.

Finally sitting back up I scanned the computer screen, seeing the Tumblr dashboard open I closed that window and opened up my email. As much as I loved using Tumblr and blogging, and whatever else I had to take a break from it all every once in a while.. Wiping the sweat from my forehead I mentally groaned at the oddly warm Ohio weather this evening. Pushing my tongue to the roof of my mouth I lightly clicked it as the news on my Yahoo page opened.

'_Military plane crash in northern Wisconsin, three confirmed dead and a dozen injured.' _

Strangely, I idled on the page longer than I usually would have for this sort of news. But it intrigued me, what would a military jet be doing anywhere near Wisconsin? I couldn't stop myself from scrolling through the little news report about it, finding the pictures of the jet odd.

When I was a child, my father told me a lot about military vehicles, since he was a mechanic. Every day when he had come home from work he would tell me and my mother about his day, what he had worked on, and how he loved working on vehicles. He kept photos all around the house and in his workshop (our garage.) But this particular jet, from the photos that were provided was nothing like I had seen!

I found myself downloading the image and using my superior computer skills to enhance the image, seeing as it was rather blurry to see any keen details. It didn't take long to smooth out the image to make it easier on the eyes, and I found myself even more puzzled.

First of all, the jet was black and purple. There were hardly any custom military jets and especially not one such as this would have just _crashed_. That was common knowledge to anyone, at least I thought so.. It was a very advanced fighter jet and I couldn't kill my curiosity about it.

I had to learn more.

Again I took another close look at the image and blinked, seeing a foreign insignia on it. Now I knew that something was off about this so-called jet.

Running a hand through my hair and exhaled heavily. I _could_ use a program to find out more about the subject, but I wouldn't begin to know where to look. Flexing my fingers they lingered over my keyboard, practically itching to get to work.

"What could it possibly hurt?" I murmured to myself aloud.

. . .

Looking over to my clock, it read '5:08AM'. I had stayed up all night researching all I could about the fighter jet and I came up with nearly nothing.

All I could learn was, after the jet had crashed it mysteriously disappeared from the hanger it was taken to after the crash, also that the pilot was nowhere to be found shortly after the crash. Standing from my chair I grumbled about my legs falling asleep. Waddling into the kitchen I went for a glass of water. Turning the sink on I allowed the mineral filled tap water fill my cup. Before lifting the newly filled glass to my lips I released a long drawn-out yawn.

Not surprisingly my throat burned a bit from lack of substance before now. But the liquid quickly soothed my enflamed throat and I savored it. Downing the glass fairly quickly I had filled it again and was drinking another glass. With a satisfied sigh I left the cup on the sink before walking into my bathroom to relieve myself after drinking two very full glasses of water.

My thoughts had wandered back to the mysterious jet and its insignia. That was certainly not American, but the authorities claimed it was. They told anyone who asked about it 'Not to worry, everything is fine.'

"Yeah.. Sure.." I said to myself as I flushed the toilet and began to wash my hands. My eyes turned upward to look at myself in the mirror above the sink and I frowned. Ugly bags were formed under my eyes and I looked paler than usual and very very greasy.

"Aren't you attractive?" I mumbled before reaching for a towel to dry my hands. Rubbing my tired eyes I wandered back into my own room and stood in the doorway. The light from my computer's monitor lit up the room in an almost eerie glow to it. Shrugging I made my way back to the computer chair and sat down. My Tumblr was back open again with new notifications and I sighed. Nothing could keep me from thinking about that little mystery.

Pulling up the post option on my dashboard I uploaded the photo of the insignia I found on the jet with a caption under it saying, 'Anyone know anything about this symbol?' and posted it. Shortly after I closed down the window and dragged myself out of the chair.

Plopping down on my bed I rolled around until my head was on my pillows and I was laying on my right side. With pleasure I closed my eyes and relished the thought of sleep. I knew I had to skip class and work today, but that was okay. I deserved a little vacation day for me, it had been at least several months since I had took a day for myself to relax. And that was exactly what I would do.

. . .

I awoke to the annoying ringing of my home phone. The obnoxiously loud phone nearly ringing off its hook. With much effort I rolled out of bed and onto my knees, grumbling to myself about having to get up I half shuffled half ran into the kitchen to grab the phone before it went to the answering machine.

"Hello?" I spoke, my voice noticeably rough.

"Rica sweetie? You sound awful!" My mother's voice cried from the receiver, causing me to wince at the volume.

"I just woke up.. what's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to check on you. You haven't called in a week dear! Your father and I were starting to worry."

"No, no.. Mom, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'll try to call more." I yawned, starting to feel a bit more awake.

"Okay sweetheart. So tell me, is everything going well with school and work?"

"Every day is a holiday.." I mumbled, causing my mom to laugh.

"Ahh, your sense of humor always gets me, Rica. Anyway, I'll let you go and wake up."

"Okay Mom, tell Dad I said hi."

"Of course, talk to you later Rica!"

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I yawned again and stretched. The time on my coffee pot read '11:29AM'. I groaned, realizing I hadn't slept very long and I dragged myself back to my room to check my computer. The sun was peeking in through the shades of my window, which I was grateful I had down at the moment.

Sitting down at my desktop I wiggled my mouse so the monitor would light up. Rubbing my eyes I half blindly opened my tumblr to see if anyone had said anything about the photo. Butterflies gathered in my stomach as I eagerly scanned the screen, and then frowned.

Nothing.

With a sigh I opened a new window to check my email, running my fingers over the keys as I typed in the password and opened it up.

'No Subject'

Blinking, I opened the email, finding it rather odd that I had a message with no address on it.

My hands dropped suddenly to my sides as I read the email out loud to myself. Chills running up my spine at the three words.

"I'm watching you."

**[]So there we have it! Chapter one of the newly rewritten story. Hope you all like! Reviews are SUPER love, need tons of feedback to know whatcha think! Gelly out. []**


	2. Chapter 2

**[] Wow, this is unnatural for me to update twice in the same week… for the same story.. ANYWAY. I was very excited with the results I got with the rewrite, so here's a new chapter for you. ALSO, please read the AUTHOR NOTES at the bottom. Now I proudly present chapter 2. []**

_My hands dropped suddenly to my sides as I read the email out loud to myself. Chills running up my spine at the three words._

"_I'm watching you."_

I kept reading the words over and over, I wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. On a different occasion I would've brushed it off as if it were nothing, maybe reply with a witty remark just to piss off the sender. But this was different; there was no sender address on the email and not even a time when it was sent. Swallowing roughly my fingers hesitated over the keys a moment before I typed out a reply.

"**Who are you?"** And promptly clicked send.

I was about to close my email, but a new message came up. Blinking several times I clicked refresh, thoroughly confused by such a quick response. Again, 'No Subject' was displayed across the screen. My eyes narrowed down at the almost mocking little message in my inbox before I opened it.

"**Cease researching."** Was the simple response.

With a huff I quickly started typing out a response again, but the email inbox made a faint noise again to alert me I had _another_ email. I considered ignoring it to continue the rant I had planned to whomever this sick bastard was, but my curiosity got the best of me and I refreshed the page once more.

"**You have been warned, if research continues action will be taken."**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; honest to God this person was going to take action on me because of some crazy jet. Instead of typing the witty response from before, I instead repeated the words I originally sent.

"**Who are you? What do you want?"**

After sending I spent a few moments waiting, my nerves were on end and I was even shaking from anxiety. A few minutes had passed and I hadn't gotten a response, this just infuriated me more. They had the gull to try to call me off from my person mission, and then not even answer me questions?

Seeing as my patience was running thin I decided to just exit the window and move to another place in my little home. My feet dragged themselves over to the bathroom and I eyed my shower with hungry eyes. I knew I needed to shower, I felt gross and sticky from the hot not earlier and lack of a good nights rest.

Shrugging I went to my closet and retrieved two towels and then returned to my bathroom, placing both the towels on the sink before stripping off my grime and sweat ridden clothes. With a soft sigh of relief I stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water, jumping when the water was extremely cold at first then slowly warmed up to a manageable temperature.

Even though I was just a computer nerd shut-in, I really did like water. Going to the pool was fun, but the beach… Minus the sand and I would be there in a heartbeat.

Thoroughly I had scrubbed myself down, making sure all of the grime was cleaned off my body before I had started washing my hair. I found myself humming a song that was constantly stuck in my head, it was really catchy actually.. Although a bit annoying it wouldn't leave my conscience alone. So as I hummed the little tune along and scrubbed my scalp clean, I swore I could hear the rumble of a jet engine.

Quickly I rinsed out my hair; fear had wedged itself into my mind for some reason. It was just a plane, nothing to be afraid of.. right? Nearly leaping out of the shower I caught myself from slipping on the wet floor and skidded out of the bathroom. My heart was beating in my chest and adrenaline was peaking in my system. I tried to calm myself down, but I was extremely paranoid.

Taking a few calming breathes I made my way down the hall and back to my bedroom where my computer was waiting. Placing my hair up in a towel-turban I shot a glance at the monitor and was about to go get my robe when I noticed something off.

My email was open again.

The fear again struck in my spine and my palms turned clammy with sweat. No, no I remembered closing that down before I left the room. It felt like my feet were glued to the floor and I didn't want to open the two new emails in my flashing inbox. Taking a deep breath I ignored the emails for now, going over to my dresser to at least put my undergarments on and then over to my closet to grab my robe.

Again I stood far away from my computer just gawking at it, could I going nuts from lack of rest? Hallucinations? Maybe I was sick with something, I didn't know.

Mustering my courage I finally sat down in my worn out computer chair and wiggled my mouse to go and open the email. The first email said the infamous 'No Subject' and the second one was blank. So I promptly clicked the one that was headed 'No Subject'.

"**Midnight."** Was all it said, what could that even possibly mean? My mind was boggled by these mysterious emails and threats, now what could I do? Was I going to be attacked or something at midnight? Should I get out of town? Go into hiding? Hell, maybe I should just face whatever was out there.

Moving onto the second blank email I clicked on it so it would open revealing this massive cluster of numbers and letters that didn't make a lick of sense. Paranoid it could be some sort of virus or something I deleted it quickly and then moved to turn my computer off, hesitating over the 'Turn off computer' option I moved around to the back of my hard drive and unplugged it.

Better safe than sorry.

. . .

The rest of the day was normal; I had spent the morning tidying up the apartment. Putting clothes away and washing and dusting the rest of my little apartment.. then going down to the laundry room to take care of the rest of the cleaning before I went into the afternoon which I spent watching boring day-time television. Sappy soap operas and shows like _Law and Order_ was my entertainment until I finally was fed up with it all and went to standing on my balcony.

Cars made their way up and down the street, it was a gloomy humid day. A faint drizzle was coming down, making the patrons walking down below carry umbrellas and rain coats. With a faint sigh I reached into my pocket and pulled out a cigarette, rolling it over in my hands before I went inside for my lighter.

I didn't usually smoke, but when my nerves were fried and I couldn't help it. I had to light one up just to soothe myself for a little while anyway. And today was definitely one of those days when I had to unwind.

Making my way back to my balcony I lit the cigarette and tried to relax. My eyes returned to watching the grey day below me, watching two cats sprinting through the drizzle to find somewhere dry to rest. My sympathy went out to those two lone felines, poor dears had nowhere to go.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. Putting out the cigarette I scurried inside to catch the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Diagaurdi?" A masculine voice answered.

"Uhh.. Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Op- James Prime. I work for a group of activists. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, I guess. What sort of activists are you?"

"We work for the freedom of all beings."

"So.. what, a bunch of hippies?" Was my blunt response.

"Erhm, not exactly Miss. But do you know a lot about computers?"

I paused, feeling that familiar sense of butterflies fill my stomach. Could this guy be?..

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I feel you're in great danger, Miss Diagaurdi."

"What—" The connection was sudden cut and I was left with the dial tone for company.

"What the hell was that?.."

. . .

The clock on my coffee pot read '11:34PM', I was itching to find out what was going to happen at midnight. With the threatening emails, the phone call. I was going off my nut trying to figure out what the hell was going on. I considered calling my parents or even the police but I didn't want to worry Mom and Dad and the police wouldn't believe me anyway.

So here I was sitting on my balcony again in the dead of night trying to figure out what the hell to do. I had lit another cigarette by now and I had already gone through two packs today. I tried to reason with myself everything would be fine, but being paranoid I couldn't help but think this could be the end for me.

I had myself thinking my last couple years over. Had I wasted too much time? Was there something else I could've done more with my life? Regrets upon regrets when death was staring you in the face.

"I'll live through this." I stated firmly to myself as I watched the clock tick down.

My iPod buzzed as the numbers moved.

'12:00AM'

It was painfully evident that jet engines were roaring over my apartment complex, and single red streak shot through the sky. I dropped my cigarette and watched the jet make a U-turn and come directly toward me.

**[] ALRGHT CHAPTER TWO! Now, if you would please take a peek at my profile at the poll I have up. (If you're a returning reader from the original story.) and vote! REVIEWS PLEASE! I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I'VE GOTTEN AT LEAST 4! [] **


	3. Chapter 3

**[] Aww, you guys like me! You really like me []**

_It was painfully evident that jet engines were roaring over my apartment complex, and single red streak shot through the sky. I dropped my cigarette and watched the jet make a U-turn and come directly toward me._

I couldn't move my body was frozen in fear. I couldn't believe my eyes, the threat was actually real and I was in legit danger! Never in my life had I had a near death experience and here was death smirking in my face, in the form of a crazy fighter jet. All I wanted to do was run back inside and hide in my closet, stay in there for a few weeks and shit my pants at the same time. But as the intimidating jet made its way toward me I could only think to myself, over and over…

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I am going to fucking die.'

The closer it got, the more my body shook with fear. Adrenaline was starting to defrost my frozen feet and I could feel like I could move again. The glares of the lights on the jet were growing larger and larger by the second and I had to act fast. Finally I made a complete turn and rushed back into the house with the fighter jet roaring up behind me. I darted through my living room and down the hall to where my bedroom was. Throwing the closed door to the room open I could hear a heavy crash come through the wall where my balcony _was_. Sprinting further into my room I fled into the closet shoving clothes aside and other items before I was completely encased in the tight little room. Quickly I closed the door and silently waited.

For the moment it was quiet, besides the crumbling of my apartment there wasn't even the roar of the engines anymore. I could feel sweat dripping down my cheek and I swallowed roughly. Did it leave? Am I dreaming? I thought about leaving my temporary sanctuary to check, but the cowardly part of me wouldn't allow me to leave. So I sat, and waited a bit longer..

"Come out fleshy, I just wanna talk.." A robotic voice broke the silence, causing shivers to run down my spine and chill me to the very bone. More destruction of my apartment was heard as whatever had spoken to me was shifting around with what sounded like a lot of effort.

"Slagging flimsy little structure!" With a crash the wall of the back of the closet had come down nearly crushing my in the process. Dust had risen into the air and I was in a coughing fit, dust had also gotten into my eyes making it extremely difficult to see what was happening around me.

And all of a sudden I felt something cool and hard wrap around my torso, and with a rough yank brought me back with it. I cried out, kicking and screaming bloody murder hoping someone, anyone would come help. Then I was coughing again, my screams raking my already dusty throat and making me even gag a bit.

"So you're the one who figured me out? You're pretty pathetic looking to be honest." The voice commented casually, as if everything was right as rain.

Clearing my throat of debris I managed a mangled reply.

"What the fuck are you?"

As the dust finally cleared two massive red lights were glaring at me, leaving me almost blinded with the extreme light exposure. Shielding my eyes I squinted, taking in the rest of the thing.

My jaw literally dropped as I figured it out, those were eyes, and the lights were its fucking eyes. My gaze move downward and I discovered it had a slender body, covered in black and purple markings. 'Like the jet..' I mentally added. Swallowing roughly I squirmed a bit releasing that I was being held by, in fact, a giant god damn robot.

"I, my dear femme, am Skywarp. Master teleporter for the Decepticon army and you, are very very nosy." Skywarp had grinned at me; his lips moving into a sly smile that made me just want to puke.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I squeaked.

Raising his other hand he waggled at me like I was a child being scolded.

"Now you see, femme. You were the one who got yourself into this. You don't need to know a thing, but I will give you a hint.." He paused and leaned closer to me. "You're probably going to be offlined."

I assumed offlined meant being killed, considering he was a robot and well.. Anyway my mind was screaming at me to find a way out, anyway to save my own hide here. Biting my lip, the robot watched me for a moment, unmoving like he was studying me.

"Anyway, we should go. The human authorities will be here soon." I felt myself being moved and I struggled some more, but in vain as the literal iron grip was not going to subside. As we moved out of my destroyed apartment, I sadly watch some more walls cave in without any support.

And just like that Skywarp was standing in the middle of the parking lot, by now people were standing along the sidelines watching in horror as the mighty mechanical man took me prisoner. With a look of disgust, Skywarp had raised his arm toward the crowd of people nearby. It took me a moment to register what was happening and then it hit me.

He was going to shoot them.

"STOP IT!" I cried out, momentarily making the Decepticon look at me, and he smirked again.

"And why would I listen to you, fleshy?"

My mouth moved for form words, but nothing came out. He tilted his head and shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Exactly." He moved again to fire at the crowd of people and I could only watch in pure horror as he was about to extinguish dozens of people's lives.

But then, suddenly I wasn't in Skywarp's grip anymore. In fact, I was soaring through the air. Sailing backwards with such force that I felt like I was being shot out of a cannon. A red and yellow flash went toward Skywarp as I sailed away and he was knocked over, stunned.

Then I remembered my voice and started screaming, screaming I was going to die and I cursed every person I hated for it. Flapping my arms I twisted my neck around to see an oncoming building and I braced myself for impact by tightly shutting my eyes.

And then everything had stopped again. It was silent again and I was enveloped in pure warm. A comforting feeling that made me relax just for a moment, but then the noise started abruptly again. And the screaming, and the destruction of buildings. But I wasn't soaring into a brick wall anymore, in fact.. I was moving rather quick.

My glassy eyes opened to see I was pressed protectively against another robot's chest, a red one to be precise. Gazing up at him, the other looked down at me and shot me a comforting smile before moving again. Its feet had met the ground causing me to jump a bit. He wobbled then settled and did a gesture that looked a bit like sighing in relief. Promptly it looked back to me and set me down gently on the rubble Skywarp had caused.

Then when I thought nothing else could surprise me the robot _transformed_ and transformed into a sleek Lamborghini. Red and delicious. The doors popped open with a painfully obvious inventation.

"Get in."

I found myself doing as the robot commanded and getting into the driver's seat. The door shut behind me and seatbelts had snaked their way around me holding me tightly in place. I was still in shock, I hardly noticed what was happening around me.

A yellow robot was fighting with Skywarp now, they snarled and fought fiercely with each other, it looked like the yellow one had gotten the best of Skywarp and had pinned him to the ground. But Skywarp had kicked the yellow guy off of him and was shouting something at him before transforming into his jet form and taking off into the night.

The yellow one had tried shooting Skywarp as he flew away, but missed every shot unfortunately. But now it turned its attention to us and gave the red one a simple nod before he himself transformed into a Lamborghini as well.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but femme you're heart rate is dangerously high and you should try to calm yourself before you hurt yourself." The radio spoke to me, which I assumed was the red car.

"Y-yeah.. sure." I mumbled, slumping against the seat with a sigh. "Are you guys Decepticons too?" I quietly asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh, no no.. we're Autobots. Or in your human terms, the good guys." He paused before adding, "I'm Sideswipe by the way, and that's my brother, Sunstreaker."

Taking another deep breath I tried to offer a tiny smile to Sideswipe, but only could frown.

"What the hell is going on?

**[]I know this chappy is a bit short :C but oh wellll, anyway. Hope you guys liked this. 6 REVIEWS UNTIL NEXT UPDATE! STAY BEAUTFUL! ~Gelly []**


	4. Chapter 4

**[] Sorry for the wait! Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy. []**

_Taking another deep breath I tried to offer a tiny smile to Sideswipe, but only could frown._

_"What the hell is going on?_

Sideswipe's engine roared to life and he quickly pulled out of the ruined apartment's parking lot, with the yellow Lamborghini following close behind. I noted how the people that were left in the parking lot were gawking at us all, probably unsure what to think of this whole evening. I know I didn't. The seatbelt around me tightened just the slightest bit as he sped up, cause me to tense but I did my best to ignore it.

"You tell me, little lady. The 'Cons just don't go around trying to abduct humans out of the blue." He paused as he made a turn that put us into an emptier road, then he started to slow down again and continued. "I mean, not to offend but you really don't look like much."

Crossing my arms over my chest I huffed, _greatly_ offended by his remark. Who was he to talk about looks? He was a fucking talking car!

"Well _excuse_ me for looking plain. At least I'm not a walking talking box car." I was going to continue my retort but was cut off by his laughing.

"Oh you are funny, femme!"

"Yeah.. Whatever." I sighed and resolved to look out the window to occupy my time. I had no idea where these things were taking me, but they _said_ they were the good guys. Can only hope they aren't lying about it, like there was anything I could do about it anyway.

"So.. you were saying about why Skywarp tried to abduct you?" Sideswipe's voice interrupted my musings.

"Oh, yeah.. Well there was this thing on the news, about a jet crashing? Yeah, well.. Military jets just don't _crash_.. So I figured I would check it out. I found this weird mark on it and then I started getting these weird emails and threats and whatever."

Sideswipe was silent for a while, the street lights flickered inside his interior and was starting to give me a headache. After a solid couple of minutes the red Lamborghini answered.

"I see, well.. At least he didn't get'cha. You'd probably be dead, just so you know." He commented not very lightly.

"I guess you're looking for a 'thanks for saving me'?" I mocked.

"Yeah, actually. I busted my aft and to save your fleshy behind." He quipped.

Rolling my eyes I decided on saying nothing. I guess it was the more rebellious side of me, I didn't really want to say 'Hey you saved me! Thanks! You're the best!', in fact I probably should've but.. this guy was cocky enough without me building his ego up some more.

But then I noticed my seatbelts tightening around me, not so much to hurt me but I was extremely uncomfortable. With a glare at the dashboard I tried to unclip the belt, but only to find _there wasn't a clip_. I even tried yanking it away from me, which worked for a good five seconds before it smacked back at me with a snicker from my tormentor.

"You want a thanks? Fine. Thanks_ sooo_ much." I grumbled. And at that the seatbelts turned slack again and the uncomfortable feeling was gone. With a sigh of relief I returned to looking out the window and trying to ignore the fact I was in a living car.

"So, what's your name?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Jeez, you're cranky aren't'cha? Almost as bad as Hatchet!"

Blinking as his remark I sent a confused glance toward the dash and shrugged my shoulders. Whomever this 'Hatchet' was probably had a lot more thinner patience than I did with this guy. I couldn't imagine what would be like to spend time with this guy on a regular basis.

"Hey Human?"

"What?"

"Tell me your name! C'mon, puhlease! I even said please, see?" He whined like an upset child which made me groan in frustration.

"It's Rica, okay? Rica Diogaurdi." I snapped at him, which caused him to settle for the moment.

I relished the silence, my nerves were already fried and with this chatterbox of a robot I didn't know if I could manage to keep the last brain cells I had left. Running a hand through my hair I yawned. Patting my pocket, I smiled in a small victory finding that my iPod had survived along with me. Fingering the circle button at the button of my iPod Touch it lit up, revealing a picture of an animated picture of lightning. Sliding the little latch to unlock I maneuvered my way into my notes and started typing out a messaged.

_Kidnapped by a giant crazy robot, one red one that won't shut up and one yellow one that I have yet to meet. Not sure if I'll survive this encounter, but if anyone will find this, tell my mom and dad I love them and to remember Rica Diogaurdi!_

Saving the note, I remembered to check the time which turned out to be 1:56AM. Fingering the button on the top of the device the screen turned to black and I shoved it back into my pants pocket. Returning to my window watching, I noted that the yellow Lamborghini was driving right next to us and with another sigh I found myself sinking into the plush seats and starting to get drowsy. This whole experience was draining, and I didn't even know if all of this was real yet. It certainly didn't feel like it. I secretly hoped all of this was some sort of crazy dream and I was actually at home sleeping in my lovely bed.

"You can go into recharge if you want, we won't be at base for another couple of hours. We can't risk ground bridging since they will be able to track our energy signals." Sideswipe casually added, most likely noticing my new sluggish posture.

"Alright.. wake me up when we get there then." I said with a yawn before getting more comfortable in the seat. Shutting my eyes, I could only hope that I would wake up back home. But dreams were never this real..

**. . .**

"Sunny _GO!_" Sideswipe's loud voice made me awake with a start. Sitting up quickly I hissed in pain as I was sore from only hours before. Rubbing my eyes I tried to make out what was happening around me. I was still in Sideswipe, that much was obvious.. But something I did notice was the yellow one, Sunstreaker, was fighting off.. two other robots.

_Oh god I am going to die._

The door beside me popped open and the seatbelts that were wrapped around me suddenly zipped back to their domain, without a second thought I stumbled out of Sideswipe and fell flat on my face. The concrete road met my sleep body with a pitiful _smack_. Moaning with discomfort and tiredness I tried to register what was going on.

Rubbing my eyes once more I watched the fight unfold in front of me. Sideswipe was charging at the two other robots, one I that I knew was Skywarp by the black and purple colors and another that was white and red.

Scooting off to the side I cringed as Sunstreaker took a hook to the face from the white and red robot, that had the same design as Skywarp. Slender with a pair of wings.. Sunstreaker snarled and shouted back at me.

"I'll make you pay for scratching my paintjob!" With a roar of pure fury he tackled the other robot and started punching and kicking the crap out of him. The other couldn't even counter at the speed he was going at.

Just beside them, Sideswipe was facing off against Skywarp and was having quite a bit of trouble. Whenever Sideswipe would try to shoot Skywarp he would disappear and reappear in another spot, and even get a couple shots off at him. But Sideswipe wasn't giving up.

Finally he caught hold of Skywarp by the tip of his wing, which caused Skywarp to freeze up suddenly. Sideswipe spun him around and then shouted to his brother.

"Incoming!"

Sunstreaker was quick to react by stopping his rampage against the other robot and Skywarp slammed into him with a sickening crash. Dust rose all around, the area around us was filled with dirt fields with hardly any vegetation.

The both of the Decepticons moaned with pain and Sunstreaker stopped to laugh at their misfortunes.

"That's what you get you fragging 'Cons. Good riddance." With a huff he shot a look at me.

"So that's her? Man, she doesn't look like much."

"That's what I said!" Sideswipe joined his brother, smiling and nodding.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Again with judging my looks. Well whatever, you're a walking banana and he, "I pointed at Sideswipe, "Is an overgrown vacuum cleaner."

The both of them looked at each other then looked at me and grinned.

"I like her." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, she's got spunk doesn't she?"

"Glad we all like each other here, but shouldn't we get going?" I grumbled and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah.. Hey, why don't you ride with Sunny this time?" Sideswipe grinned and nudged his brother.

"Oh no, I don't want that dirty organic in my interior."

"Dirty!" I screeched. "Just you listen to me bub, I've been through hell for the last couple hours! I don't even know what the hell you guys are!" My face was heating up and I knew it must be red from my yelling.

The both of the 'bots cringed at the volume of my voice and raised their hands in defense.

"Okay okay, we'll give you some answer. We're Autobots, like I said the good guys, and we come from the planet Cybertron." Sideswipe explained as he walked up to me with his brother.

I tried to ignore the quaking ground as they walked but it was rather obnoxious.

"We're here to protect your planet from the Decepticons, those bad guys." Sunstreaker gestured to the two unconscious robots.

"Okay… So why did the Decepticons come to Earth?"

"Conquest basically." Sideswipe shrugged, "They like that sorta thing."

"I see.." I mumbled and sighed. "Let's just get going, alright? I don't want to be around when they wake up."

The both of them nodded and transformed. I watched in awe as their bodies shifted and curled and gears moved. It was actually _really _cool when they did that, but I wouldn't say it out loud.

Sunstreaker pulled up beside me and his door opened.

"C'mon let's get this over with. Faster we get to base, faster I will be rid of you."

"I could say the same for you." I commented smugly and climbed into the driver's side. As soon as I was inside the familiar seatbelts had appeared and wrapped around me, a bit tighter than Sideswipe had but it wasn't too terrible. The door shut and Sunstreaker had pulled off onto the road and we were back on our way.

Surprisingly, Sunny didn't even attempt to strike up a conversation. He had stayed silent during our drive. Compared to his brother, Sunstreaker was a cake walk on the nerves. So I settled against the window and watched the fields go by idly.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**[] I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter! I really tried my best, promise! Anyway, if you guys like this story you should check out my other story called **_**Decepticons Can Dance**_** which is co-written with my good friend **_**Frostedpurpleirises91. **_**So give that a peak and also REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks so much darlings, stay beautiful. ~Gelly []**


	5. Chapter 5

**[] Sorry guys, no real excuse for the lateness of this chapter. :/ Just lazy. []**

My eyes had started to droop at this point; the ever rolling pastures of dirt had started to become extremely boring unsurprisingly. I had even started looking up at the sky and watching the clouds go by. Sometimes even guessing what the shapes of the clouds could be. I groaned softly to myself, maybe my sanity would start to go soon.

Or perhaps it was already gone. I mean, in that circumstance I was riding in an alien car that also happened to be a robot from the planet Cybertron. Not like that sort of thing happened to a gal every day. Least I didn't think so.

Switching my gaze from the window I started to look around Sunstreaker's interior curiously, taking in the sleek leather insides and hi-tech looking controls. I also noticed that red symbol was in the middle of his steering wheel. _Which was also moving by itself._

If things weren't weird enough, the glove box suddenly opened and scared me half to death. Sunstreaker laughed at me, which caused my face to grow red with embarrassment.

"Oh hush you stupid robot!" I hissed at him, crossing my arms defiantly over my chest. "It's bad enough I'm stuck in this situation, you don't have to try to—"

"Scare you?" Sunstreaker offered in a smug tone.

"Shut up." Was my retort.

Again he started laughing at my misfortune, and I started tuning him out by looking out the window once more. At least the dirt field didn't laugh at me. As much as I hated to admit it, I was slowly getting used to all of this madness. The giant robots, the fact I was in constant danger, and of course the fact there was life outside of Earth.

Yeah, that.

Suddenly my iPod sprung to life in my pocket, music pouring from its tiny speaker but enough to fill up the space of the car with noise. I scramble to get to the thing, quickly turning the sound down first then working on investigating the reason why it possessed itself to do such a thing.

'Test Today' Was the note displayed across the screen of the tiny mobile music device.

"What the frag was that?" Sunstreaker asked, his voice taking on a surprised tone.

"Nothing, just my iPod." I murmured, my body going cold with realization.

How would I attend my job and school if I was off on this ridiculous adventure?

Face palming I stuffing the iPod away in my pocket then held my head in my hands, chanting over and over to myself things will be fine and it will get worked out. But I couldn't help but wonder, what would happen to me once I got to the base? Are these guys actually holding up their end and not going to hurt me?

"You okay, femme?"

"My name Is Rica, not femme." I snapped, then immediately covered my mouth with my sudden outburst and I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just.. Freaking out a little." I amended, not wanting to meet the non-existent gaze of the dashboard.

"..Erhm, it's okay. I guess I could see how this is all, uh.." He paused then added, "Stressful." I guessed he didn't know the correct term for such a thing.

"Yeah, which reminds me. What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, we're taking you back to our base. Simple." He answered off-handedly.

"And your base is where?.."

"It's a secret."

"And you can't tell the freaked out woman where you're taking her, exactly."

"Correct."

"Lovely."

It grew awkwardly silent, but I didn't care much of it. Looking outside the window was starting to take a toll on my eyes so I stopped for the while. Moving in my seat I got my comfortable and settled for staring blankly at the side of the door in my half fetal position.

I decided to just close my eyes and sleep the rest of the trip away. Maybe a little shut-eye would calm my frayed nerves.

**. . .**

_My hands barely reached up to grab the top of the chair to pull myself up. With some effort and lots of struggling I settled into my seat and watched the mighty aircrafts outside the viewing window. My father sat beside me, he looked younger than I remembered. His dark hair free of any of its usual silvery touches._

_I gave my dad a bright smile in return and he gestured back toward the viewing window. Today was the day my dad took me to work to show me the jets and planes he worked on. He was speaking to me, but I couldn't make out the words his lips were forming. So I half nodded along, trying to seem interested in his words._

_Although, my gaze was glued to one of the jets outside. One had purple markings, unlike the others that were the normal shades of black and grey. I tilted my head, my memory fuzzy but I had a gut feeling something there was something awful about that jet. I looked back to my father and he had finished speaking, and he was also looking at the purple jet._

_He had a stoic look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I blinked and tried again, but the silence was still there. I didn't understand why I had suddenly became mute and I was screaming at the top of my lungs at this point. _

_But I shut my mouth as soon as I heard a loud crash from outside the viewing window. I whirled around to see a massive monstrosity looming where the purple jet _was_. Just a giant shadow stood in its wake, I couldn't make out much of the details of the thing. All I knew was it had wings._

_Looking back to my father he had started moving from his seat and out the door toward the thing. I shouted at him, my nonexistent voice making things far from simple. But he had kept walking; he kept going until he was at the foot of the mass of shadows. _

_I had started to follow him and I stood a while a way from the both of them. There was a tightness in my chest, fear had taken over me and I didn't know what to do. _

_The haze then lifted from the creature, revealing two blood red eyes and a grinning expression._

_It lifted its foot over my father, and promptly crashed down on the man. Crushing him into a bloody mess under it._

"_Skywarp."_

**. . .**

I awoke with a start, sitting up roughly and almost giving myself whiplash. My body was coated in a cold sweat and my heart was beating out of my chest. Clutching my shirt like it was squeezing me to death I pulled on it to give myself a bit of room to breathe. Panting softly I kept my eyes closed, trying to just calm myself down.

"You okay, girl?" Sunstreaker's voice interrupted my panic.

Peeking open my eyes I looked around the interior of the car, it was darker now. The evening was settling and we were driving through a forest now, the dirt pastures long gone I guessed. I rubbed my face and swallowed back my tears. The horrors of my nightmare still fresh in my mind.

"Fine." I said curtly, gazing down at my palms. They weren't pudgy anymore like my dream.

"You sure? Your vitals are sort of abnormal."

"You can see my vitals?.. "

"Yeah, it's typical for such an advanced race."

I ignored him for the moment and took some more calming breaths. I needed to call my dad, I needed to know he was fine. Reaching for my iPod I checked the time, '4:33pm' was what it read across the screen. I rolled the device over in my hand, feeling the smooth cool service on my skin helped with the calming process.

"How much longer, Sunstreaker?" I asked.

"Here." He said, as we pulled up to a mass of mountains. I didn't see anything at first but then the mountains disappears as we continued on to reveal a giant steel barrier. My mouth hung open with awe as we went through the barrier and into a hangar of somesort. Sunstreaker came to a stop and I waited for the seatbelt with ascend. Which it promptly did.

The door opened and I scrambled out onto the floor, clutching my iPod to my chest and gazing around the base.

Sideswipe pulled up to his brother and they both transformed, looked at eachother then me. Although I wasn't paying much attention to the two of them, I was too busy taking in the sights of the base. The room itself was sort of plain with sheets of metal coating the ceiling and walls in a metallic chrome. There was also all sorts of hi-tech looking machines and that sort of thing.

"Hey Sunny, now we're here why don't we get a better look at our new fleshy friend?"

"Great idea, Sides!"

I didn't have much time to react before I was being gently pushed into Sideswipe's palm and brought up to their eye level. They looked me over with curious looks and I stared back with the same sort of curiosity. It was just plain scary.

I fidgeted in Sideswipe's palm and frowned as they just stared at me and occasionally giggled at something at my expense.

Finally fed up I stood, wobbling a little before crossing my arms.

"Alright, we're here. Let's get this business over with. I need to get back home!"

The two looked at eachother and shrugged. They didn't say anything more and they both started walking to the other side of the room toward a massive door.

I really just wanted to get off of the rollercoaster.

**[] Sorry I know this chapter sucked ksldfls. I'll have something better soon. Love you guys and review for love! ~Gelly619 []**


	6. Chapter 6

**[] HAVE MERCY UPON THIS POOR SOUL! []**

Through the massive doors revealed an intricate amount of hallways, rooms and other sorts in the passageway. Just like the hangar before the shiny steel coated every nook and cranny of the place.. unless some sort of keypad looking thing or another device was stationed there in its stead. Although the ceiling was extremely high, which I supposed it was for the 40 foot tall robots to have their freedom to come and go.

E'yup.

It really was awe striking, me being a normal person mixed up in this whole alien race because of some stupid picture. I shook my head at the stupid decision I made, noting to myself to not be so curious about certain things anymore.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker idly chatted with each other as they carried me along to God knows where, which I was hoping they wouldn't take much longer to get to whomever I was supposed to speak with. I had a test to make up, a job to get to my—well my apartment was completely trashed so that was a not an option.

I started to wonder about those poor people that were caught in the crossfire because of me.. A knot formed in my gut at the memory of those poor people almost being killed because of Skywarp. Internally cringing as they most likely thought their lives would be over.. And where would they live now? It wasn't like those apartments were expensive or anything, entire families lived there too.. With a quick shake of my head I decided to think of other things, such as—

"Alright we're here." Sunstreaker said as he gestured to an impressive looking door with another robot sitting outside it. I couldn't see his eyes since there was a visor there. But.. He didn't look very friendly, quite frankly. A shiver ran up my spine as he spoke next.

"Is this the human?" He said not even looking at me.

"Yeah, Prowl.. it's not like we bring in humans in like strays or anything." Sideswipe huffed and presented me to him without much regard of me.

Prowl bent over to take a closer look at me and I could only stare back with a stupid expression. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, how are you? I know you probably don't like humans so don't kill me please!'

"Optimus is ready to see her." He stated curtly and the doors opened behind him with a swooshing sound. Kind of like in the movies..

The red 'bot carried me in and set me on a massive metal desk. Complete with a computer and everything! It was pretty much a gigantic office for whoever worked in her. Standing up I went a 360 to take in everything as quick as possible, finally stopping when a pair of massive blue orbs were set upon me.

"Rica Diogaurdi I presume." The friendly yet stern voice greeted me. Huh.. This guy sounded familiar..

"I-I-.. Yeah, that's me." I squeaked out as the robot came into my full vision. He was positively.. just.. huge. HUGE. Even bigger than the twins! He sat in a chair behind the desk, his face covered by a faceplate so I couldn't see an expression on him.

"I'm sorry for what had happened to you, I know you must also have a lot of questions about this whole ordeal.." He went on, trying to make me as comfortable as possible it seemed. "I will be happy to explain everything, but first there's a few things I must say. First of all, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots." He paused to let the words settle in before continuing. "The Autobots are beings from the planet Cybertron and we have come to Earth to fight our enemies, the Decepticons."

"The Decepticons are the guys that tried to attack us, right?" I piped up.

"Correct, Ms. Diogaurdi. And it seems you discovered something that you humans weren't meant to see.. You need understand that our race is disguised among yours, trying not to cause a panic among the nation."

"Does the government know about you?"

"They do, but they aren't quite happy with the arrangement, I must say. But we're their only chance against the Decepticons."

"What do the Decepticons want then?.." My voice was fairly even though the conversation, though it cracked a bit sometimes due to my nervousness.

"They wish to conquer the universe, and Earth was one of their main targets since this planet is full of a resource that our race depends on to survive. Energon. There are many energon mines throughout your world, but never discovered since they're all hidden extremely well."

I nodded along dumbly, managing to put most of the pieces together. Swallowing back my fear, I finally asked the question that was most important to me.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

Optimus paused and watched me carefully. It seemed the response that he was going to give.. May not be something I would like. I bit my bottom lip and awaited that dreaded reply.

"It.. would be safer if you would stay with us, Ms. Diogaurdi. The Decepticons want the keep their existence hidden as well, and humans are just a burden to them. I will be blunt, with you.. They will try to kill you." He said gravely.

Rubbing my temples I took a couple of deep breathes, trying to calm myself down.

"Okay, so.. I need to stay with.. with you guys. How will that work? I have a life! A job, I go to college, how about my family?"

The massive mech stood from his seat and 'lightly' braced the end of the desk. "It will all be taken care of in time. But for now, Rica you _need_ to be under our supervision. We can't let a human die because of our war. You will be able to leave once things have settled down. The twins will help you to adjust to the life on base." He paused and settled back down. "I promise you, Ms. Diogaurdi we will make this endeavor as comfortable for you as possible." With that I just sighed, there was no way to argue with the big boss.

Turning I jumped, startled to see Sideswipe still standing there. He offered me a reassuring smile and offered his hand for me to step into. I made a face of concern, but then accepted.. This is what life would be like for now on. Climbing onto his palm I seated myself carefully and clung to one of his digits to make sure I wouldn't fall. With a final salute to Optimus, Sideswipe turned and left the office.

**. . .**

Sideswipe had lead me to an entire different room after the meeting with Optimus, he had tried to strike up conversation with me but I really wasn't up for it. All I really wanted to do right now was get ahold of my parents, Sideswipe promised to get me a disposable cellphone as soon as possible so I could speak to them. But for now it was a no-go.

The room we appeared in was fairly large, it held two computers and two massive slabs of metal which I guessed were.. Uhh, beds for these robots. Just like the halls and rooms before it though, it was pretty plain. Void from any real special details.. Meh, I guess I couldn't expect anything more though, right?

"This is mine and Sunny's room. Y'know in case you ever need us while you're staying here for now." He paused to regard me, those blue optics flashing a sign of excitement. I guess he was really looking forward to my extended sleepover, more than me anyway…

"Well, that's cool and all.. But where am I supposed to be sleeping?" I asked, giving a light tilt of my head toward him. He hesitated at that.

"Oh, right. Ahh.. hmm. We haven't had any humans stay on base before so.. I guess we're going to have to go out to get you some stuff for all your fleshy needs." With a firm nod he exited his room and started to bound back down the large halls.

"Right.. Okay, I guess that'll work. But I don't have any money, Sideswipe.." That didn't pause him in his trek though he did look down at me for a moment with a mischievous look. I didn't like the looks of that at all.. The way the twins had acted toward the beginning had gotten me pretty suspicious to begin with but this may take the cake with whatever this 'bot was planning.

"That's not going to be an issue for you?"

"Not at all!"

"And why's that?"

"Well, this is the perfect time to try out my holoform and use those little plastic cards Prowl gave us!"

Dead panning I realized that these robots had credit cards. I didn't have a credit card for fuck's sakes! Ugh.. My jealous rage would have to be stored away for now, at least I was getting free stuff. I mean, who doesn't like free stuff?

"Okay, I get it you have a credit card.. But what's a 'holoform'?"

Before he answered he turned to corner an almost collided with another 'bot, with me shielding my head from the near contact I couldn't see who it was until they spoke up.

"Where you takin' the human, 'Sides?" Sunstreaker asked as I pulled away my protect shield of limbs.

"We need to get her fleshy stuff if she's going to stay on base. I was going to try out the new holoforms! Want to come?" He flashed a grin at his brother, whom in return also grinned at him.

"Sounds fun, I'm in."

**. . .**

After about an hour of pleading with Prowl they were finally allowed to leave base to take me to get me the things I needed. Of course I didn't exactly have a physical list on me, but I did know the essentials for sure.

Thus the process repeated again and I was lead into the hangar where the twins transformed into their sleek Lamborghini forms leaving me again, a bit in awe from it. Red and yellow lined up next to each other and they waited patiently to get into one of their cabs. Though, I hesitated to think. Sunny was rather quiet which was nice, but he played pranks on me.. Sides was a chatterbox, but at least he didn't try to scare the dickens out of me.

With a final decision I moved toward the red Lamborghini and hopped into the driver's seat. Without hesitation on Sideswipe's part he strapped me in with the slithering seatbelt and we were off on the road once more.

"So is there a mall or something around here?" I had asked once I had gotten comfortable enough in the seat, eyes looking out the side window as usual to watch the fields go by.

"A mall? Dunno what that is but there's a human city not too far away, we'll go there first!"

"Sure, sure.. Just wake me up when we get there."

And with that I closed my eyes, ready to get a couple Z's while the two of them drove me to get the things I needed. My last thoughts before I drifted into a restless slumber were; God I hope this wouldn't turn out to be disaster.

**[] Short, sorry guys! But at least it's an update.. I'll try to get you guys more soon! For now, enjoy and review! []**


End file.
